Eternal
by ibuberu
Summary: He knows, understands, and treasures. He is the bravest soul of them all. — Death the Kid.
1. Future

**A/N:  
**  
Short muse. Because I felt slightly pensive and depressed this morning. I felt better after I wrote this, so yeah (: Tell me what this makes you feel/think. I'm curious. It may not have the most orginal storyline, but I guess I was just writing something that popped into my mind. This can be considered a drabble of sorts.

And _he_ really is the bravest _soul_.

**Disclaimer : Soul Eater isn't mine. I just love the characters and the story to bits.**

Eternal

He approached them, and smiled ever so slightly.

"Good morning, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the matured man waved a pale hand in their direction, his dark cape fluttering behind him as he ambled up to them.

"I'm fine, and I hope you are too." He proceeded to say as he stood before the two, blinking his golden eyes as he cast his gaze onto them. The male sighed with an expectant grin when no response came, but continued speaking to the two individuals nonetheless.

"Shibusen is doing great this year. There are many new talents amongst the children. It makes me feel nostalgic." The man sighed, lowering his lanky frame and gathering up the ends of his raven black coattails as he proceeded to seat himself onto the grassy ground. His brow furrowing in annoyance as creases gathered on his black suit.

"None of them will ever live up to Black Star, though." He smoothed out the irritating, asymmetrical wrinkles and proceeded to laugh to himself as he remembered his blue-haired friend. He had gone to see him and his partner, Tsubaki, before he had made his way over here. The man had had a ball of a time with that arrogant and charismatic goof and his eternally tolerable and kind partner. Remembering all their antics with the compatible duo made the monochrome male chuckle and reminiscence on his long-played out childhood. He had left two bunches of camellia there, because he knew that that flower held a special meaning for both of them.

"Remember out first time walking into Shibusen?" the scene flashed by in his head, almost as if it had happened yesterday.

"He broke one of Father's spikes." The man tilted his head and propped his chin onto his raised knee, staring at the two of them with the most earnest of eyes. He recalled how it had been their first meeting with their faithful and long-lasting friends. Even if it had damaged the school, it was worth it. (No, _wait...)_

"But that won't happen anymore now, since the school's getting renovated." He added on, in explanation, his smile glowing and his eyes sparkling with excitement. "There will be eight halls, eight different training rooms, eight fields, eight floors and eight basement levels..." The man strayed away, his mind lost in the wonderful symmetrical number and the careful design that he himself had spent _years_ planning. It made him bubble with joy at the thought that his idea would finally be made a reality.

"Yes, I know a long time has passed since we graduated," he nodded his head contemplatively to the duo.

"But madness is still out there, and so are many Kishin eggs." The male mumbled, in a displeased tone, a frown playing upon his skilfully chiselled face. "However, I understand now, that evil opposes with good, and vice versa. Balance is maintained where the symmetry fails." The heir of Shibusen admitted with a sigh, even though he would be able to tolerate just having balance alone, symmetry was something he still adored to a large extent.

"Weren't the two of you the ones who taught me that?" he inquired, knowing that a reply would never come. But he understood very well that the answer lay in his heart, locked away in his precious memories forever.

"Thank you for everything. I couldn't have reached here without you two guiding me and picking me up along the way." The man beamed at them, his gratitude raw and sincere in his deep voice. The times he missed the most was when he was still a teenager, when he liked to think of himself as worthless, pathetic scum. They had _never_ once agreed with him, and it warmed his heart and made his tense frame relax.

"I'm going to visit Maka and Soul now. Please rest well." He carefully stood onto his gleaming and polished shoes, and began to turn his back to the two individuals. A stray wind blew across the field, caressing his cheeks and ruffling his symmetrical hair. The man shook his head as a small grin played across his handsome features. It was almost as if they were hugging him with the breeze, playfully messing up his hair like they used to do. The ring with the skull insignia glinted brightly in the sunlight as he raised one hand to comb his black and white bangs back into their perfect places. He placed a hand on the taller tomb, before shifting his touch to the other stony shrine, his lips curling at how the asymmetry reminded him so much of them and their beautiful partnership.

"I'll return to see you again, Liz, Patti. Until then,"

He placed the two bouquets of sunflowers on either resting place of his most fond companions, ensuring that they were lying perfectly side by side and each stalk of flower mirrored its counterpart on either stone. Once he was please, he started walking away, the wind ushering him and cooling his body in the warm weather. The male tugged at his black sleeves, and he adjusted the tiny skull that perched itself at the base of his neck.

"Good bye." He softly uttered the words that had grown too accustomed on his lips, and continued on his way down the tiled walkway that was flanked with grey tombstones. He wondered when would be the next time he could come and visit his dear, beloved companions. He would be busy from now on, managing the affairs of the world and Shibusen. However, till that time came, he knew that they would be resting peacefully. He'd make sure of it.

The only possible thing that could come after a parting; was a reunion. So the man looked forward to that, and smiled in spite of himself. He took off the chalky white mask that hung over his face and raised his gaze towards the cloudless morning sky.

He became Kid again, instead of Death.

Just for that one second.


	2. Past

**A/N:**

Decided to add on a second drabble to this. Because the first one seemed... incomplete somehow. Especially when I wrote about how Kid knew, understood and treasured. That shouldn't go without reason, because he's the most complex person out of the whole lot of em'. (I know I know, I should be concentrating on HTMAT and my Pokemon fics, but lol, this fic and your reviews make me smile. I want to do better.)

Short and "sweet". Emotionally distressing if you're a Kid fan :0

Or maybe perhaps, heart-warming.

**Eternal (Pain/Sorrow)**

Black Star and Tsubaki were the first to leave him. It wasn't even due to old age, or illness or any crap like that. They hadn't let their aged bones and reflexes stop them from venturing the world and its unexplored corners. The two partners held their hands and approached the old gang who were chatting around a table of afternoon tea Liz and Patti had prepared. They had decided to go off on an "excursion", Tsubaki said with a sweet smile, the wrinkles on her face exposing the years of gathered wisdom and experience. "To spread Black Star's greatness so that he will continue surpassing God even after he leaves this world and joins that goof up there." Her partner said in his loudest and most confident voice, pointing a shaking finger to the ceiling of Kid's mansion. They had all laughed at them at that point of time, because journeying was beyond any of their minds and their capabilities now.

But Black Star knew better.

And Tsubaki stayed by his side. "Because that's what I've done for my whole life, and what I will do forever. I'll never regret this decision." The elderly woman brushed a long strand of greying hair behind her ear as she said the words, clutching a small, rusty suitcase in the other hand.

"Relax, Kid!" The old man still had had his muscles, even as an octogenarian, and had playfully punched him on the shoulder as he and his weapon departed the mansion with their backpacks.

"We'll be back soon." Tsubaki added on with a guarantee.

So he exchanged hugs with her and Black Star. Because he knew that he could never tie them down, no matter how old they were.

And he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye properly before the shattering news bombarded him a few months later.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as Liz and Patti embraced him with their arms. "It's okay, Kid." Liz hummed, "Yeah Kid, it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry." Patti nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. He then noticed that they were sobbing silently too, onto his black suit, and the tear stains were asymmetrical... But the pain was overwhelming. The sadness flowed down his face in streams that day. Because he realised that all his friends would leave him sooner or later, whether he liked it or not. They were all old and wrinkled, while he himself still had had a full head of hair. The sorrow pierced at his heart and he closed his arms tighter around the crying Liz and Patti, savouring the moment.

He made sure that Tsubaki would forever be by Black Star's side.

He made sure that he passed on Black Star's story to the future generations.

That was what they would have wanted. Even if his heart ached each time he retold the tale.

And he couldn't help it; his eyes grew moist when he remembered them.

**Eternal (Friendship/Love)**

One day, he discovered that Liz and Patti couldn't shoot bullets anymore.

Liz and Patti both contracted some illness as the years flashed by; it was a hereditary, apparently. When they couldn't walk without limping, he bought them matching canes. When they couldn't move without their bones creaking dangerously, he got them matching wheelchairs. But when the strength in their arms abandoned them, he didn't know what to do. And he nearly slammed his head into the wall and felt like killing himself, because he really was just some pathetic and worthless scum who couldn't do anything for his loyal partners. That feeling of self-loathing had been gone for years since he obtained the completion of his three Sanzu Lines, and suddenly, it just boomeranged back to him and he felt lower than dirt.

"Hush, it's not your fault." Liz would say in her characteristically warm and motherly tone as she stroked his hair.

"Yeah Kid! Stop being sucha wuss'!" Patti would cry out from her bed, then cough and writhe around on the mattress, because she wasn't feeling that well.

Kid picked himself up and stood of two firm feet after that, because he realised that he didn't want to upset Liz nor Patti. Not now.

"So... are you going to get new weapons?" Liz posed the question one cold night, as he served them freshly brewed tea in bed.

"Why would I?" he seemed confused by the question. Did they really think he was going to replace them?

"How are ya' gonna fight then?" Patti cocked her head to the side as she graciously accepted the cup of hot liquid from her meister.

"I'm a Shinigami. I'll find my own way." He explained in a huff, still unhappy that they had even entertained the idea of him finding new weapons. It was preposterous, because no two people could have been as beautiful as Liz and Patti were – in weapon form, and in human form. Symmetry or not, they were the only ones for him.

The younger sister laughed sweetly, while the older sister cracked a weak smile.

"We'll always be your friends too, Kid." Patti sang in her lovely voice.

"Always." Liz parroted.

Kid nodded, and struggled not to cry, because he knew that they would've hated that.

He placed the two hats on either side of his bedside table. They were beautifully symmetrical and beautifully asymmetrical at the same time. And he knew that that didn't bother him one bit. Two tears sluiced down his cheeks and he realised that the mansion would be empty from now on.

Still, he'd love them forever.

**Eternal (Happiness)**

"I don't know how long I've got left, Kid." Maka sighed softly at as she leaned her head into the comfortable cushion of the pillow he had fluffed for her. The Shinigami shook his head and closed his strong, pale hands around hers. He realised how limp and soft her skin was compared to his. The female chuckled softly and curled her skinny fingers encouragingly around his palm.

"It's okay Kid. I'm going to join Soul soon." The woman raised her gaze and let out a serene exhale of air.

Kid didn't say a word, because he didn't know what to do. Even after he had lost so many of his companions, even after almost all of them had passed on, he just couldn't come to terms with the fact that he would be alone. Alone. He cupped her hands and brought them to his forehead wordlessly, treasuring Maka's touch. He wasn't about to cry, he wasn't. Maka wasn't gone just yet.

"But I've only just taken over Father's role. I've only just started my journey to right the world." He knew he was being a brat, he sounded so immature for a being as mighty as Death. But he couldn't bear to let go on his last thread of happiness.

"That's great, isn't it?" Maka smiled a small smile, and he didn't know why, so he just blinked his yellow eyes and met her gaze curiously.

"You'll have many great stories to tell us." The old woman said simply as her grin widened and his heart sank further. His shoulders began to shake, and he was fighting for control of the tears forming at his eyes. His mind didn't want any more painful memories of tears being shed, while his heart ached for the emotion to flow.

"Kid, promise me one thing," she said with a raspy voice.

"Anything." He replied dutifully.

"Stay happy. You know that none of us would have wanted you to become sad just because of us. You're Death now, for pete's sake! Show some character, show them your strength," Maka said with a sigh, and she nearly sounded like she was lecturing him.

"Show them your courage." She tightened her fingers around his hand, and he returned the small but meaningful gesture.

"...." The Shinigami lowered his eyes with uncertainty.

"Promise?" the woman asked.

"... Yes. I'll try." He finally decided, looking up at Maka.

"Good. You'd better keep to that, or I'll give you a good old Maka Chop!"

Her eyes shone with that determined glimmer, and she didn't look quite as frail as she seemed. He reached out a hand and brushed a strand of grey hair on her forehead so that her face was beautifully symmetrical. She beamed at him, and he almost felt like the happiness was starting to come back to him already. Even if they were gone, it didn't necessarily have to mean he was alone. Looking at her now, he realised that Maka, and all of them – Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Soul, and even Black Star – would continue to be burn with life in his heart and in his memories. That made him treasure all his comrades even more. The pain, the sorrow and the joy – everything that reminded him of them would etch itself into his heart. Their friendships would be with him forever. He'd never be alone again.

Death was something no one understood, not even... _Death_, himself. But he had made a promise, and as a Shinigami, he wouldn't break it quite that easily.

So he returned the smile to Maka with one of his own.

He'd share his happiness with all of them. Forever.


End file.
